commodorecrusher9000tmfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbirds305 (2016-2018)
FullHouseYes TrollsNo is an ex-text to speech youtuber who was terminated on September 28th, 2017, on 7:00PM CDT. Referring to Thunderbirds305, he was basically attacking CommodoreCrusher9000TM, PixelartBuilder583, Elilenk EdwardMMO's, SamJoe404, and many other targets he preferred from November 8th, 2016 to September 26th, 2017. He was FZeroX CustomCar in the early days. He then made a varied name changes overtime, which changed his names differently over the months. He had many name changes. Alias's * FZeroX CustomCar * FZeroXYes ScottyNo * FullHouseYes TrollsNo * 90'sCommercialsYes GoAnimateNo * Thunderbirds301 * PowerRangersFanatic Est. 2004 * MarioandMinecraftRules Est. 2004 * Thunderbirds305 Entrerprises * Thunderbirds305 UTTP * SCREW ME Meeting with the TTS Community He made his way to the TTS Community in somewhat 2016 or today. CC9000TM found that he was FZeroX CustomCar before. In his first year, he had a special thanks on a video from PixelartBuilder583, showing grateful support. Since before when CC9000TM had his original channel, FZeroX CustomCar changed his name to FZeroX ScottyNo, and made a variety of non-funny errors to many channels, including CC9K. Secretly Getting away with it In September, 2016, it is very possible, FullHouseYes TrollsNo is behind the vandalizing incident of vandalizing PixelartBuilder583's mssam.wikia accounts profile, with a vandal name of "UTUBETROLLPOLICE." CC9000TM looked carefully what happened, and apparently, after March, 2017's incident, it may have been mostly possible FullHouseYes TrollsNo secretly vandalized the profile. On January, 2017, a member in the TTS Community Discord found a user named UTUBETROLLPOLICE on Ducky's created server, and apparently was banned, because of a violation of joining from a disrespectful group (UTTP). FullHouseYes TrollsNo was eventually found out by SamJoe404 on March 29th, 2017, when he texted "FullHouseYes TrollsNo was behind the impersonation incident. According to CC9000TM, "The comment of where he saw 24 hours later was on his memorial short." Eventually, CC9000TM took action that FullHouseYes TrollsNo is a traitor of the Text-to-Speech community. PixelartBuilder583 then uploaded a video "FULLHOUSEYES TROLLSNO BETRAYED US!" including the proof from the CommodoreCrusher9000TM channel. Elilenk EdwardsMMO's then uploaded a similar video that FullHouseYes TrollsNo betrayed us, including all CC9000TM, PAB583, and Elilenk, in the video. SamJoe404 had proof, that FullHouseYes TrollsNo secretly uploaded a video from a closed channel and the video was called "sorry for everything!" The message that heartbreaks all youtube friends of FullHouseYes TrollsNo telling "I will not steal videos anymore." Everyone who was a friend to him was fuming against him. FullHouseYes TrollsNo had been impersonating us, stealing videos from us, saying racist things (including the N word), and been lying to us. Bans on FullHouseYes TrollsNo * CommodoreCrusher9000TM has banned FullHouseYes TrollsNo permanently. FullHouseYes TrollsNo was responsible of killing the channel of WryPlains - Television Animations. * PixelartBuilder583's ban was permanent. * Elilenk EdwardMMO's ban was permanent. * SamJoe404 has banned FullHouseYes TrollsNo for an indefinite period of time due to repeated outbreaks of mass-scale hate campaigns and death threats from FullHouseYes TrollsNo. The earliest this ban will expire is in September 30, 2019, but it is likely that the ban will continue beyond this date. * Thunderbirds501 has not made a specific ban yet. * Sam Rants Parodies (Alternate Channel of CommodoreCrusher9000TM) has permanently banned Thunderbirds305 aka SCREW ME. * Thunderbirds705 permanently banned Thunderbirds305 aka SCREW ME since TB305 was responsible of sabotaging his video collaborations and stolen videos. CommodoreCrusher9000TM had previously banned FullHouseYes TrollsNo for six years. His after ban charges are no error requesting for permanent and permanent broken friendship. Incidents November 8th, 2016 - November 21st, 2016: '''The first attack occurred after multiple rants on "Sam Da Vlogger" Impersonator and the Radar Overseer Scotty account made by FullHouseYes TrollsNo. This will eventually repeat throughout. '''December 5th, 2016: '''Identity Stolen from "Sam Da Infamous" Impersonator account by FullHouseYes TrollsNo. Subsequently removed in 20 minutes after the incident. '''December 15th, 2016: '''FullHouseYes TrollsNo's impersonator accounts disabled WryPlains - Television Animations after multiple videos stolen. '''January 15th, 2017: '''Attacker account made by FullHouseYes TrollsNo made racist remarks, found on the outro of CommodoreCrusher9000TM. Account said, "NIGGER INTRO." (Was blocked for racism. Closed hours afterwards.) '''February 23rd, 2017: '''Another video infringing act continues in one of FullHouseYes TrollsNo's attacker accounts. One possible controversy that he disrespected the 02/23/1993 attack of the World Trade Center. '''March 29th, 2017: '''SamJoe404 informs CommodoreCrusher9000TM the incident about FullHouseYes TrollsNo was behind the video infringing and impersonator acts. Dislikings began on rants upon FullHouseYes TrollsNo. '''April 20th, 2017: '''Possible controversy that he was included as a "neo-nazi. '''September 1st, 2017: FullHouseYes TrollsNo creates an account named "Thunderbirds765" known to be part of TB305 Enterprises. Illegally stalking the CC9000TM team. September 9-11th, 2017: FullHouseYes TrollsNo (Thunderbirds305 Enterprises) created two attacker accounts saying about "Commodore did 9/11" and other attacks on the TTSC. (This might've represented as terrorist accounts.) September 24th, 2017: Thunderbirds305 created a account by himself and fully known as a Go!Animate UTTP personnel, under OfficerAPC's collaboration. Closed within less than 3 hours, this was visible to Sam Rants Parodies. September 26th, 2017, Thunderbirds305 renamed to "SCREW ME" stolen two more videos of CommodoreCrusher9000TM Pictures without permission, and was taken down on 4:30PM CDT on 9/26/2017, following the Google+ death threats to Commodore and 10+ other people. September 28th, 2017, Thunderbirds305 renamed to "SCREAM ME" stolen one video of CommodoreCrusher9000TM without permission approximately 9:00AM CDT. The videos were taken down on 9/28/2017 on 5:00PM CDT. Three more videos were stolen, a trailer of Season 3, the new directed-by intro, and the January Outro. Was all taken down before 6:00PM CDT. October 8th, 2017, Thunderbirds305 renamed one of his accounts to "Thunderbirds765 Enterprises" (Impersonated User.) This channel was responsible of creating offensive end of the world rumors and 9/11 jokes on people. This may have possibly offended anyone who lost anyone on 09/11/2001. (Friday) October 13th, 2017, Thunderbirds305TM made a name change to the next following attack with pornography from users he had experienced. Most likely that Thunderbirds305 has also attempted suicide since there were plenty of suicide threats. There were also uses of "sexting" on his Google+ profile, otherwise specifically showing comments that are marked as pornography. Abandonment (9/20/2017) Thunderbirds305 Enterprises (FullHouseYes TrollsNo) made an announcement that he will be leaving after the exposing of his criminal records on YouTube. Found out by many people, he has attained the following. 218 Accounts of Impersonation 100+ Accounts of copyright infringement 38 Accounts of Racism videos Thunderbirds305 has made it clear that he will be obsolete. And so far, according to his post, he is further banned permanently from the TTSC and CommodoreCrusher9000 Trademark Pictures. Rants and Fake Criticism Thunderbirds305 previously deleted his former account on April, 2017, while making a return on April 13th, 2017. However, he has done the same while making his new main channel a new criminal ranting channel. Personally, he deleted his TTS videos soon after infringing more videos. An approximate total of videos infringed: 30 Termination (09/28/2017) Thunderbirds305 previously had two copyright take-downs on his channel during September 26th, 2017. More copyright claims were sent by CommodoreCrusher9000TM after his videos were mainly infringed, along with SamJoe404. Basically, Thunderbirds305 thought about that CC9000TM and SJ404 were "retarded niggers" in which a reply back was a racist comment made in one of his racism accounts. Thunderbirds305 received three more copyright strikes given from CommodoreCrusher9000TM's channel, processing the termination of his Google+ accounts and his main YouTube channel. His channel was terminated on 7:00PM CDT. Denied Appeals Thunderbirds305 has minimal to no chance to appeal since his exposures of March 29th, 2017 and September 19th-20th, 2017, about his records of impersonation and video infringing campaigns.